


Plug In Baby

by FaithSky



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithSky/pseuds/FaithSky
Summary: Nicole has graduated from the police academy and is back in Purgatory for one reason and one reason alone. To invite her gorgeous girlfriend to prom. She's meticulously planned every last detail with Wynonna's help so surely nothing can go wrong...right?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Plug In Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the "Wynonnus Interruptus" prompt for Wayhaught Week. Honestly I wanted to try and do something a little out of the box, as hilarious as it is for Wynonna to burst in on intimate moments I tried to think of a different way she could prove to be a pain in the ass! 
> 
> I'm a little late posting this for my timezone, but I know many of you are still on Wednesday so it still counts?
> 
> I've had a rough day and was in two minds of whether to post this, but figured I had written it so may as well throw it out there. 
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world <3

Nicole had been back in Purgatory for two days. Usually her first order of business would have been to find Waverly but not this time. Her fiery brunette girlfriend was definitely still the reason for her trip home but there were surprises that needed to be kept. Surprises which revolved around Waverly not knowing Nicole was back in town...yet. 

Nicole had just graduated from the police academy. Waverly knew this, she had attended and applauded and been lifted into the air by Nicole’s strong arms in celebration. What Waverly didn’t know was the two week course Nicole had told her she was going on immediately following her graduation...was a lie. Ever the hopeless romantic, Nicole had allowed Waverly to believe that she wasn’t going to be able to make her senior prom. The disappointment in her girlfriend’s voice had hurt but Nicole was hopeful that the massively romantic promposal she had planned would make up for it. 

Which is how Nicole currently found herself sweating and cursing in her old high school gymnasium. Trying to attach what must have been the millionth fairy light to the wall above the bleachers. 

“Bro, baby girl is already gonna pee a little that you can take her to prom. Is there really a need for all this?” Wynonna gestured at the scene in front of her with a hip flask she had pulled from god only knows where. The tight leather pants and vest top she was wearing definitely didn’t leave much to the imagination, let alone space to hide alcohol. But then again this was Wynonna. 

“Yes and you know, we would have been done by now if you were actually helping Wy.” Nicole watched as Wynonna took a long swig without so much as a twitch before rolling her eyes and returning to work. Her hands were sore. She had double sided tape stuck to nearly every inch of her tall frame and she had ripped her favourite jeans on a stray bit of metal. 

“I think you’ll find I...am supervising.” Came the retort. Despite how frustrated Nicole was feeling she couldn’t help but smile at the smirk pulling across Wynonna’s face. Stepping down from the bleachers she took the proffered flask to her lips. 

“Thanks Wy.” Nicole was grateful for more than just the whiskey burning its way down her throat. Wynonna had been running interference and was tasked with ensuring that Waverly was still excited for prom, despite the suggestion Nicole wasn’t going to be there. None of this would have been possible without her. 

“Standard Earp operating procedure Haught Shit.” Wynonna winked and shoved Nicole playfully on the shoulder before grabbing the bunch of wires coiled on the floor. 

With Wynonna actually helping, the finishing touches to Nicole’s surprise promposal were complete within a few short hours. The idea was simple: get Waverly to the gym, flick a switch meaning the solo spot light went out and the meticulously placed fairy lights would come to life. The perfect placement spelling out ‘Will you go to prom with me?’ 

Nicole had insisted on testing that everything worked no less than eleven times before she released Wynonna from her duties. She had then stayed behind for another hour pacing up and down practising what she was going to say. Nicole had been in love with Waverly Earp for the best part of eight years, since her family had moved to Purgatory really. She had never thought she stood a chance with the youngest Earp until Waverly surprised her last summer by confessing her own feelings. They had been a couple ever since and neither of them had ever been happier. So Nicole knew that this needed to be perfect, Waverly deserved nothing less. Hence the extra practice. 

As Friday evening drew to a close Nicole found herself sitting on the roof outside her bedroom window. The sky adorned with stars, she knew a few constellations because of the summer nights spent with Waverly in the bed of her truck. Smiling at the memory she took a sip of her beer and sighed. Waverly Earp just made everything seem so much more beautiful. Before she got too lost in reverie Nicole heard her phone ring, hearing the ring tone she didn’t even need to look at the ID to know it was Waverly. 

“How’d you know I was thinking about you?” Nicole grinned as she heard Waverly’s breathy chuckle on the other end of the phone. “Hey baby, you ok?” It was truly amazing how much lighter her heart felt just by hearing her girlfriend breathe on the other end of a phone. 

“I miss you Nic.” The tone of Waverly’s voice wasn’t down hearted but it wasn’t the joyous upbeat legato Nicole was used to. Everything in her was pulling for her to just jump down off of the roof and run to the Homestead. She could be there in twenty minutes if she pushed herself. But deep down she held onto the fact that tomorrow was going to be amazing and worth waiting for just a little bit longer. 

“I know, I’m so sorry Waves, times infinity.” Nicole found herself playing with the toggle on her sweatshirt to calm her thoughts. It was a habit she became aware of when Waverly had pointed it out just before their first kiss. 

“It’s okay baby. I just wish you could be here with me. Prom isn’t going to be the same without you.” Nicole knew how much the senior prom meant to Waverly, they’d shared countless conversations about it. 

“You’ll still have a tonne of fun though right? Chrissy, Jeremy and you. You’ve been inseparable since kindergarten...only right to say goodbye to high school education together.” Nicole heard Waverly sigh, knowing that she’d won her over...for now. 

“Enough. Can we talk about something else? Like where you’re going to take me for dinner when you come home next week.” The smile on Waverly’s face was almost audible, Nicole could picture the half moons of her moss green eyes glinting as she spoke. 

“It’s a surprise baby.” Nicole replied far more coolly than she felt, she hadn’t actually planned anything for reasons Waverly would find out tomorrow. 

“You know I hate surprises Nic.” Waverly tried to make her voice sound stern but Nicole wasn’t buying it. 

“No you don’t Waves, you love surprises...you just don’t like not being able to plan for something.” Nicole actually heard her girlfriends eyes roll, grateful that they knew each other almost better than they knew themselves. Otherwise she would be panicking. Waverly was seemingly unable to find an adequate response to being called out so just blew a raspberry down the phone causing Nicole to erupt in a fit of laughter. 

“You’d best not be laughing at me Officer Haught otherwise I might have to rethink giving you a private show of the underwear I had intended on wearing for prom night.” The laughter died immediately, replaced with a lump in the back of Nicole’s throat and a sudden loss for words. 

“What’s the matter baby...cat got your tongue?” Waverly’s voice purred down the line and Nicole found herself squeezing her thighs together to try and cool the heat that was pooling there. Nicole had known for a while that Waverly Earp would be the death of her, it was moments like this that confirmed it. 

“Something like that.” Nicole knew the cadence of her voice had dropped ever so slightly, thick with the taste of lust on her tongue. 

“Shame. I can think of much better things your tongue could be doing.” Nicole was sure her heart stopped, replaced by a dull thud throughout the length of her entire body. She groaned and ran her hands through her hair, fighting each and every one of her own desires. 

“Baby, you are such a tease. And you need to stop. I’m finding it difficult enough to not touch myself just thinking about you, when you say things like that...I come so close to losing control.” Nicole heard Waverly’s breath hitch knowing that her words were having just as much of an effect as the brunette’s were on her. 

“Fine, I’ll behave...for now.” Waverly surrendered although the ‘for now’ had Nicole intrigued. 

“I love you Waverly Earp. But I really have to go, I want to grab a shower before bed. But we can Face-time tomorrow?” Nicole had absolutely no intentions of bathing. She was going to go over the itinerary for Waverly’s surprise at least a hundred or so more times. 

“You could always just Face-time me from the shower?” Waverly suggested cheekily. 

“You are insatiable.” Nicole allowed her voice to hold slightly more of the husk she was trying so desperately to not show and was rewarded by Waverly letting out a deep sigh. 

“I love you Nic.” 

“I love you too. Not long and we’ll be back together okay?” Nicole added ‘sooner than you think’ in her own head and found herself starting to fill with excitement for the day to come. 

“Counting down the days. Goodnight baby.” 

“Goodnight Waves.” 

**************************************************************************************

Nicole had woken with the sun and had decided on a five kilometre run and some light weights before breakfast. Her parents were away on business for three weeks so she had the house to herself. They had both been surprisingly accepting of her being gay and highly supportive of her relationship with Waverly. She glanced an eye over the note her father had left her.

_ ‘Kiddo, we love you and are so proud of you. Now you treat your girl right on prom night and don’t go getting her pregnant. There’s money for groceries and for you to get a vest and tie to match Waverly’s dress. I’ve left the keys for the Stingray, figured you could arrive in style.’ _

After Nicole had showered she stood in her bedroom looking down on her police dress uniform. Waverly’s reaction to her wearing it at graduation had stayed with Nicole. There was a fire raging behind those hazel eyes as she took in the navy slacks, crisp white shirt and matching navy uniform jacket adorned with silver buttons. Waverly physically shuddered as her eyes had roamed over Nicole’s body, taking a particular interest in the black skinny tie and the way Nicole had tipped her stetson. This was going to be great. 

Nicole dressed quickly and glanced at the clock on her bedside table, she had just over an hour before Waverly and Wynonna were due to be arriving at the gym. Plenty of time to get there and check everything over...just once more to be safe. 

Fifty minutes later she was pacing, stetson in hand, muttering to herself and trying not to be sick. She knew Waverly was going to say yes, it all felt a bit silly really, but the numerous pairs of eyes watching her from the bleachers were daunting. Not being contempt in just asking Waverly when they were alone, Nicole had decided to invite Chrissy, Jeremy, Gus, Curtis and Shorty. They were all positioned with confetti cannons, biodegradable of course, and to take photos of the moment Waverly accepted the promposal. 

Five more minutes of pacing and she gave Jeremy the nod to turn off the main lights and ensure she was centred in the spot. Now she just had to wait. 

“Baby girl, I love you but you ask a lot of fucking questions you know that.” Wynonna’s voice was unmistakable and Nicole heard footsteps approach the big double doors in front of her. She held her breath. 

“I just want to know what was so important you felt the need to drag me out of bed on a Saturday morning, to school of all places.” Waverly’s voice didn’t carry as well as her sister’s but the reaction it had on Nicole was tenfold. 

“Go find out.” Nicole could picture Waverly’s face, slight apprehension but with a subtle shake of her head she would do what her sister told her to. Smiling, Nicole plopped her stetson on and waited for the door to open. When it did, all the air escaped from her lungs, Waverly Earp was a vision. 

The soft spotlight gave Nicole enough vision to see the moment Waverly noticed her. Her eyes illuminating through different shades of green and brown, beaming outwards. Waverly tilted her head in confusion but before Nicole had a chance to say anything, she was catching the brunette in her arms and spinning her. 

“You’re here?” Waverly’s voice was so soft as she cupped Nicole’s face with reverence, almost afraid if she touched too hard she would disappear. All Nicole could do was smile down at her girlfriend and capture her lips in as chaste a kiss as possible. After all, unbeknown to Waverly, they had company. Feeling for the remote in her pocket, Nicole took a steadying breath for composure and selfishly to take in Waverly’s perfume. 

“I missed you. And there was something very important I needed to ask you that I didn’t want to do over the phone.” Nicole’s voice was steady despite her racing heart and hammering pulse. Waverly just looked up through her lashes and gave a crooked smile waiting expectantly for Nicole to continue. 

“I don’t think I will ever be able to put into words just how much you mean to me Waverly. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be lucky enough to be with you, to have you love me back. There have been so many bumps in our road but I need you to know that as long as you want me, I will be right here, by your side. Loving you with everything that I am and everything that I hope to become. Now, I know I have two left feet and the grace of bambi on ice, but…” Nicole fumbled the switch out of her pocket and pushed the button, looking down into Waverly’s expectant eyes. 

“...but?” Waverly questioned after a few moments of silence. It was only then, shook out of the daze Waverly’s gaze held her in, that Nicole noticed nothing had happened. Pressing the button again more firmly, she looked around. Nothing. Trying one last time with no success, Nicole’s head fell, she ran her hands through the hair at the back of her neck and sighed. 

“Give me just one second...don’t move okay?” Nicole shot off to the door at the back of the gymnasium, blundering her way through and wincing slightly as the door slammed into the wall. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the suddenly blinding fluorescent lights. Nicole found Wynonna sitting on the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her mindlessly tapping on her phone. 

“You look flustered Tater Haught, baby girl turn you down? Probably the amount of starch you used to iron your tunic.” Wynonna snorted before returning her attention to her phone screen. 

“I never got an answer Wynonna. Wanna know why? Because the damn thing didn’t work.” Nicole’s voice was laced with the frustration she was feeling, hands balled into fists at her sides, waiting for the penny to drop. It didn’t. 

“It didn’t work Wynonna.” Nicole tried again, hoping beyond hope itself that her best friend wasn’t as stupid as she thought she was. 

“I heard you the first time, geez.” Wynonna didn’t even look up as Nicole found herself fighting the urge to shake her. 

“You’ve plugged your fucking phone in instead of the extension cable. I can’t fucking believe this. I’ve come to accept that you’re just one big interruption Wynonna but this really takes the cake.” Nicole knew her tone wasn’t pleasant but quite frankly she didn’t give a damn. 

“Shit, sorry dude. Completely forgot this was where everything was plugged in.” Wynonna still hadn’t managed to look Nicole in the eye, in fact she hadn’t taken her attention away from her phone for more than a millisecond.

“You...FORGOT?! Wynonna, you helped me set this whole thing up. It was YOU that sorted the cabling. Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Nicole knew her face was as red as her hair, she knew she was shouting and her blood felt like molten lava ready to erupt. She loved Wynonna, really she did, but sometimes she just wanted to smack her. 

“Um...what’s going on?” Nicole nearly gave herself whiplash with the speed she turned around. Groaning as she saw Waverly standing there, confused look plastered all over her face, eyes flicking between her and Wynonna. 

“I may have ruined Haught Shot’s surprise...but in my defence, I just got unlimited lives on candy crush and my phone was on three percent battery.” Wynonna answered her sister’s question and at least had the decency to look sorry. 

“CANDY CRUSH?! SERIOUSLY?!” Nicole scoffed at Wynonna’s nod before throwing her hands up in the air. She found herself wondering whether it would be worth ripping her own arm off just so she had something to throw at her best friend. 

“Look, I’m sorry okay. I’ve got another twenty minutes left then I’ll take you both out for dinner to make up for it.” Wynonna smiled and the only thing holding Nicole back from another tirade of shouting and swearing was a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Waverly looking at her sympathetically before her girlfriend stood in between the two warring friends. Nicole felt Waverly squeeze her bicep, offering her silent reassurance before turning. 

“So...uh...what level have you got to Nonna and does this mean I can pester you for lives now?” Waverly questioned and Nicole just couldn’t deal with it. Her feet were carrying her away before she screamed. It was moments like this that made her question her choice of a best friend because she expected this from Wynonna. She absolutely didn’t for one second think that Waverly, her beautiful, smart, funny, amazing girlfriend would say  _ that.  _

When Nicole emerged from the side door to the gym into the crisp afternoon air she slumped down into a heap against the brick wall. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes, heartbeat still smashing against her ribs she sunk her head into her hands and allowed the frustration to start seeping away. 

“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice was soft, infused with concern as Nicole looked up to meet her girlfriend’s gaze. The questioning look gave Waverly pause before she continued. 

“I’m sorry, really I don’t know what I was thinking...but Wynonna got the lights working and they’re beautiful.” Waverly was playing with her hands, Nicole knew that was an indication of her nerves, this definitely wasn’t how she had planned the day. Nicole felt her mouth open and close several times, searching desperately for anything to say that both wiped the glum look off her girlfriend’s face but reinforced just how pissed off she was. Coming up empty handed, she stood and took a step closer to Waverly, pinching her chin gently to get the brunette to look at her. 

“I wanted to see your reaction Waves, I wanted to give you a promposal you could remember forever. Surrounded by friends and family. I wanted it to be special.” Nicole heard the emotion running thick in her own voice and felt a solitary tear fall onto her cheek. 

“I know baby. I really am sorry it didn’t work out but can we go back in there and pretend like none of this ever happened? It won’t be the surprise you hoped for, but it will be just as special, because it’s you and me. Every moment I spend with you is special Nic.” Waverly’s lips fluttered over the corner of Nicole’s mouth and in an instant all the negative emotion was swept away. 

Nicole took a breath to compose herself before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pulling her closer. Connecting their lips in a kiss that was both soft and fevered all at once. She felt and heard Waverly hum into the movement of the kiss and her heart started to soar. Waverly took a step into Nicole’s body and she found that her back was pressed up against the cold stone wall, she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Not when Waverly Earp was kissing her like  _ that.  _ Nicole caught Waverly’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulled, delighting in the soft moan that crept out of the brunette. She smiled against her girlfriend’s lips, her hands moving from Waverly’s hips, over her ribs before she allowed her thumbs to graze the underside of perfect breasts. Listening for the hitch in Waverly’s breath she knew would come. 

“What happened to behaving?” Waverly questioned with a smirk as she pulled back from the kiss just a little, resting her forehead against Nicole’s. 

“You started it.” Nicole grinned, pulling her girlfriend as close as possible. 

“I damn well plan on finishing it too.” Once again the sultry tone of Waverly’s voice was Nicole’s undoing as she flipped their positions effortlessly. Ensuring that one of her hands supported the back of Waverly’s head to keep it from contact with the cold stone. Nicole’s lips traversed the line of Waverly’s collar bone, up towards her neck, teeth grazing against perfect skin. She landed one fleeting kiss behind Waverly’s ear before capturing her lips within her own. 

“Are we doing this or...fucking horndogs.” Nicole actually growled in response to Wynonna who just backed away slowly, allowing the door to swing shut. 

“Every single time.” Nicole groaned as she pulled away from their embrace. 

“Sometimes I think she has a sixth sense for when we’re up to no good, although to be fair that is quite often.” Waverly winked before linking her hand with Nicole’s and pulling her back towards the gym. 

“Wynonnus fucking interruptus.” Nicole muttered under her breath as she allowed her girlfriend to lead her back to the ruin that was supposed to be her surprise promposal. But she couldn’t fight the smile off of her face, Waverly was right, each moment the two of them shared was flawless. The day had been a shit show, but it was their shit show and as such...it was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay so Wynonna does also interrupt an intimate moment...you just knew it was going to happen right?! 
> 
> Thank you for reading as always!


End file.
